Divertidos 15
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Kagome es invitada a una fiesta de 15 años, su acompañante resulta ser alguien muy especial que provocará un sentimiento que a todas las mujeres nos abruma de manera contante, la confusión.


Hola a todas :)

El día de hoy les quiero compartir este proyecto y espero que les guste, para ello dejen sus comentario. ¡Besos!

**Dissclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-sama

* * *

**Divertidos 15**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Sábado, a la una de la tarde. Acababa de llegar de la universidad, si tal y como escuchan. Para mi sorpresa no había nadie en casa, tampoco era que fuéramos muchos. Pero se suponía que mi primo debía estar en casa a esas horas, así que lo llamé aunque lo que me notificó no me sorprendió para nada, su destino era visitar a su novia. Mi primo Lubin tenía como lema "moriré virgen y soltero" pero a pesar de eso ya llevaba dos meses con la linda Lorely.

Ese día me había preparado un buen desayuno, por lo que no tenía hambre todavía y sin mencionar que no era aficionada a estar metida en la cocina, simplemente el calor de los fogones no es lo mío. Me hace sudar como cerdo.

En fin. Antes de continuar hay un par de cosas que deben saber de mí. Hace seis meses me mudé al extranjero con unos tíos y mi primo, quién me juega bromas pesadas. A mis escasos 17 años ya había iniciado a asistir a la universidad, estaba en primer semestre y por ende era la más joven de mi salón. En mi universidad había encontrado una buena amiga, Ayumi era una chica de carácter sencillo y ameno, de 20 años. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas desde que iniciamos la carrera que conocía a sus hermanas, padres y abuelos. Una de sus hermanas, Ale; estaba a dos meses de cumplir 15 años, un gran evento en este país por lo que los preparativos traían a todos como locos y como era casi como una hija para la mamá de Ayumi, había entrado por regla de tres a la lista de invitados sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Hoy era ese evento de gran índole para el cual tenía con exactitud seis horas y media para cambiar de pies a cabeza, literalmente. Como me conocía muy bien y era un poco patosa y torpe al momento de hacer la pedicura ya la tenía hecha desde ayer viernes, por lo que hoy sería solo pelo, cara y escoger el vestido por que los zapatos ya los tenía bien claro.

Comencé por darme un merecido baño y sobretodo aplicarle una mascarilla a mi cabello. Luego exfolié mi rostro y aplique una crema especial para que mi piel no quedara expuesta después de la exfoliación. Y pues quede satisfecha y sin ganas de volver a ese cuarto después de haber estado metida allí por casi una hora. Apuré a ponerme un vestido de estar en casa que me quedara suelto de modo que al momento de cambiarme no fuera a arruinar mi maquillaje y/o peinado.

Me dirigí a unas canastitas donde se hallaba la cartuchera azul que tenia lo más básico, mi base, iluminador y otras cosillas; luego mi cosmetiquera plateada y un estuche negro en el que se hallaban mis brochas. Con todo listo decidí poner manos a la obra, aplique aquí y allá buscando que el maquillaje quedara parecido a uno que había visto en un video no hace mucho, el cual era el popular "Smokey eyes" pero este en especial se degradaba desde el plateado, pasando por el gris y terminando en el color negro. No es por presumir pero me quedó precioso y para efectos dramáticos me coloqué pestañas postizas, las primeras que me ponía en mi vida, y que esperaba no me dañaran el maquillaje en medio del experimento. Cosa que para mi suerte no ocurrió.

-Listo, ahora la fase 3- me dije entusiasmada –el cabello. Si había algo que no sabía hacer y me frustraba era el "cepillarme el cabello" como solemos denominar en mi país al secado de cabello con secadora, valga la redundancia, ya que quedaba el cabello con volumen, como a mí me gustaba, liso y brillante; en conclusión muy saludable. Pero ni modo, tenía que conformarme con la plancha.

Con secador en mano a su máxima potencia, lo pasé encima del cabello para que quedara menos húmedo que su estado actual, al punto de llegar a quedar casi seco. Cuando la humedad se había evaporado en su mayoría procedí a plancharlo por todas partes, esperando que el acabado durara lo suficiente como para verme bonita por algún tiempo más prolongado que el usual, teniendo en cuenta el clima y su sentido del humor. Fije mi vista en el reloj y decía sin mentirme seis y media; a las siete treinta pasaría un amigo por mi y…

…Mierda… Mi pastor alemán, bueno, el perro tierno y cariñoso de mi primo; nótese el sarcasmo, estaba en la entrada de la casa. Y siempre recibía a los extraños con un ladrido de muerte. Bajé como alma que lleva el diablo a pasarlo al patio cuando vi con horror el estado del primer piso. Cocina llena de platos sucios, sala con ropa por doblar, baño lleno de agua por doquier y el cuarto de mi primo… Ni lo menciono, como solía llamarlo "la dimensión desconocida", "el infinito y más allá" o si el desorden era muy grande "el fin del mundo". Lo mejor de todo era que llevaba desde las diez de la mañana diez sin probar bocado y justo ahora era que se me antojaba comer.

Con mi cabeza trabajando a "toda máquina" entre el animal a la casa y lo atraje hasta el patio, de ahí me dirigía a la cocina para dejar todo limpio y organizado en la platera. En medio de mi desesperación cogí el primer trapero que tenía en frente y escurrí el baño a gran velocidad. Cerré la puerta del baño, y luego la del cuarto de mi primo, para vedar a los ojos del mundo tal "espectáculo" y la ropa solo la subí hasta la que era mi habitación para que nadie la viera. No era mucho pero ya no se percibía el desorden de hace más de media hora, es decir siete de la noche, ¡SIETE! Y todavía no me había puesto el vestido y los zapatos. Otra vez emprendía "la carrera de la muerte" para colocarme vestido, zapatos y buscar un bolso en el armario de mi tía que combinara a juego y en el que apenas si cabía mi celular.

Faltando cinco minutos el celular sonaba maniáticamente identificando el número de Sesshomaru.

-Kagome, ¿ya estas lista?

-Sorprendentemente sí, lista y a tiempo.

-Llego en cinco minutos- colgó cortando toda comunicación.

Sesshomaru era el hermano de Inuyasha, el mejor amigo de mi primo. A quién veía muy de seguido debido a que pasaban largas tardes jugando en la "caja x" como solían llamar entre bromas a la Xbox. Inuyasha me gustaba, aunque no sentía ganas ni deseos de buscar una relación en estos momentos. Antes de mudarme a vivir con mis tíos y mi vida transcurría monótona y sin cambio alguno, había tenido una hermosa relación con un chico llamado Houyo, habíamos durado seis meses de novios aunque mi familia no sabía de lo nuestro. Todavía es la hora y siento cosas por él pero antes de mudarme terminamos porque sinceramente no me gusta eso de relaciones a distancia, como dicen en mi tierra "Amor de lejos, felices los cuatro". No porque no confiara en él, sino que yo lo reconozco, la carne es débil por lo que podía ser yo la que pudiese terminar dañando esta relación.

La idea en un principio había sido la de invitar a Inuyasha ya que me divertía estar con él. Pero, como siempre el pero en la mitad, el iba a ir a la boda de su mejor amigo, Miroku, ese mismo día y yo tenía muchas ganas de ir a el quinceañero de la hermanita de Ayumi como para quedarme muy aplastada en mi casa sin mover un dedo, por lo que le pregunte a su hermano si podía acompañarme y sin pelos en la lengua me había dicho que sí.

Marcus comenzó a ladrar con todas sus ganas, denotando la presencia de un extraño por lo que baje a recibir a Sesshomaru, quién me quedo viendo como si fuese un escáner, de abajo a arriba. Yo lo recibí con una sonrisa para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de saludo. Cogí mi bolso pequeño y elegante.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté retóricamente pues no necesitaba que me respondiera cuando ya yo iba a dos metros de mi puerta. En el transcurso hasta la carretera me pregunto cositas como: ¿Qué tal la u? ¿Ya tienes amigo? ¿Cómo van los exámenes? Y muchas cosas más de ese tipo y que yo aprovechaba sus ánimos de conversación para saber de su familia y de su trabajo. Pedimos un taxi y llegamos al salón de eventos donde sería la gran fiesta.

Era temprano y me imaginaba que no habría casi nadie por lo que decidimos dar una vueltecita por el parque que quedaba cerca y comentar un poco la última película que estaba de moda: Avengers. Y la cual en lo personal me había encantado, tanto que a una semana de haber sido estrenada ya me la había visto dos veces y consideraba en su caso, la película más chistosa de toda mi vida. Y es que he de admitir que Iron Man me roba el aliento.

Ya sin nada más que hacer al haberle dado toda la vuelta al parque decidimos que era mejor entrar, aunque todavía era temprano. En la puerta había un señor que al verlo imaginé nos daría la bienvenida. Para mi sorpresa me dijo:

-¿Trae la invitación?- ¿Queeé se suponía debía traerla?

-No la traigo- Dije tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Es de secundaria?- ok. Esa si me dejo bien fuera de lugar, ¿Qué no veía lo grande y arreglada que me encontraba como para ser de secundaria? Y en eso se me ilumino todo como al papá de Homero en la película de los Simpsons. Dentro de la invitación habían colocado una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección del salón, la cual había traído para poder decir el taxista cual era la ruta; se la mostré y "acción-reacción" me dejo pasar al instante.

Al entrar la mayoría de las mesas se hallaba vacía y las muy pocas ocupadas estaban llenas de familiares, atravesamos la mitad del salón y nos colocamos al lado de la mesa principal sin mediar palabra. Yo observaba todo a mi alrededor, la vestimenta, los peinados, los maquillajes; siendo sinceros pensé que la gente estaría mucho mejor vestida haciéndome sentir exageradamente arreglada, aunque sin caer en lo empachada o exagerada. Aunque Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás con su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa a cuadros negros con azul, muy elegante.

El ambiente ameno nos abrazaba haciéndonos soltar la lengua y decir algunas tonterías que nos hacían reír de vez en cuando. Haciendo el tiempo de espera transcurrir más rápido de lo que aparentaba moverse. El Dj tomó el micrófono difundiendo con ardor y gran alegría un "Todos de pié para recibir a la quinceañera". Al que todos atendimos aplaudiendo con gran devoción el momento en el que Ale llegaba de la mano de sus papás.

Su vestido fucsia era de gran pomposidad lo que la hacía caminar más de lo que estaría acostumbrada, sin mencionar que debía ir a ese ritmo para que todos los invitados pudiéramos apreciar los detalles del vestido. Vestido que consistía de un corsé y falda de vuelo. Yo contemplaba sonriente el momento, la verdad mágico, para toda niña de esa edad. Tal momento me hizo volver en el tiempo dos años atrás cuando yo atravesaba esa etapa de mi vida en la que por mi personalidad no hice fiesta alguna, sino que partí de viaje con otras quiceañeras a una isla exótica en un archipiélago donde el mar tenía siete colores (literalmente), cuyas playas eran muy accidentadas formando piscinas naturales donde podías bucear con un snorkel y ver peces de colores tal y como en los documentales. Si he de admitir que me hubiese gustado mucho tener una fiesta como la de Ale aunque no es mi estilo; fueron cinco días de playa, sol y aventura que jamás olvidaré.

Recibiendo entre aplausos a la cumplimentada su papá y ella se colocaron en medio de la pista de baile para dar inicio al evento con un baile, como es costumbre. La verdad muchas cosas no eran muy distintas a las que había visto en los quiceañeros de mi país, aunque habían muchas otras que por muy pequeñas no dejaban de causarme impresión. Todas y cada una de estas se las mencionaba a Sesshomaru, a lo que el respondía con perezosos asentimientos. Al finalizar el baile Ale inicio con su sesión de fotos con sus padres y con todos aquellos que le habían llevado regalos, unos más grandes que otros.

Entre flashes, regalos y música, el ambiente lograba envolverme sintiendo la calidez del momento aunque no fuera mi fiesta me sentía como toda un princesa a la expectativa de su príncipe. Pronto se dio paso al walts que bailan todos los invitados con la quinceañera y cuando digo todos son TODOS no importa si eres hombre o mujer puedes ir a pararte y bailar con la quinceañera.

En esos momentos visualicé a mi amiga Ayumi entrar con su novio Franc, ella iba en un elegante vestido azul, largo, decorado con brillantes como si fuese cristal swarovski. Saludaba a gran cantidad de familiares y amigos hasta que finalmente llegó hasta a mí para fundirnos en un abrazo fraternal, aunque nuestro tiempo juntas no fue largo debido a que debía estar pendiente al evento de su querida hermanita. Por lo que el tipo que duramos juntas se fue tan lento como un parpadeo, o sea, terriblemente rápido.

Cuando centré mi atención en Ale nuevamente vi que todavía seguían pasando invitados para bailar con ella, yo quería pasar. Nunca había bailado con una quinceañera y ella también es como una hermanita para mí por lo que con la voluntad del mundo, me levanté. Sesshomaru no dejaba de observar mis movimientos y cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones sus palabras terminaron de animarme.

-Apúrate antes de que alguien te gane el puesto- me dijo con una de sus mini sonrisas. A lo que le respondí con una de las mías. Me puse de pié al borde de la pista de baile esperando a que su pareja actual me dejara paso para bailar. Para mi mala suerte una de sus tías de avanzada edad venía para acá y aunque me causó un poco de molestia no podía ponerme de tú a tú con la señora, por lo que le deje el paso para que bailara con su sobrinita, al terminar su turno ansiosa me dirigía a Ale cuando otra tía vieja se aparecía por lo que respire, conté hasta quinientos y fui paciente, _nuevamente_. Al acabar la señora volví a dirigirme donde Ale para bailar con ella en definitiva pero en esos momentos si quería maldecir mi mala suerte al ver que la tía vieja llamaba a su regordete hijo, que supuse debía estar entre los 14 y los 16 años y quién de por cierto no quería bailar con ella. Este fue en definitiva el detonante de mi mal humor. A pesar de que había estado con buenas energías todo el santo día.

Así que por el mismo camino que fui me devolví, me sentía humillada ya que todos centraban su atención en la pista de baile y vieron claramente como me devolvía y no precisamente con una sonrisa, me senté en mi silla y no hice más que agachar la cabeza para que Sesshomaru no viera mi cara de mil demonios. Lo siguiente que sucedió me dejó sin palabras en la boca ya que él acercó más aún su silla a la mía para poder pasar su brazo por mis hombros y recostarme en su pecho, mientras las calientes lágrimas que denotaban mi furibundo estado corrían lentamente por mis mejillas. No me permití que estas fueran más de dos, no quería arruinar mi maquillaje, había pasado una hora completa haciéndolo como para dañarlo por una tontería. Solo dos gotas, una por cada ojo, nada más.

"_Ya pasó" _ me dije a mí misma, tratando de recuperar mi buen humor. Acto seguido me sequé y levante la cabeza de su bien trabajado pecho. Justo en esos momentos el papá de Ayumi se giraba en mi dirección para indicarme que ya podía pasar a bailar con Ale a lo que me negué suavemente y con una sonrisa en los labios, mi orgullo y dignidad habían quedado por el suelo y no pensaba parame en lo que restaba de la velada, por muy estúpido que suene. Y menos mal mi terquedad sirvió de algo por que el siguiente en bailar con Ale era su abuelito a quién ya había tenido el placer de conocer y que me había hecho hablarle para saber que tan diferentes eran nuestros acento por quince minutos.

Ayumi y su mamá lo ayudaban a caminar ya que este debido a la diabetes había quedado ciego. El regordete hijo de la tía vieja seguía bailando con la quinceañera y para desastrosa sorpresa de todos la dejaba tirada al ver que se acercaba el abuelito, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejar a la cumplimentada tirada? Esto hizo que se ganara un par de miradas severas de parte de todos los invitados. Debía esperar a que el señor se acercara completamente a su nietecita. Cuando esto sucedió todo se volvió mucho más mágico de lo normal e hizo que me brotaran lágrimas nuevamente ante la ternura de la escena. Cuanta suerte la de mis amiga la de tener vivo todavía un ser tan preciado como lo son los abuelitos. Más que todo ese fue el hecho, lo cual me hacía pensar en mi viejo, que en paz descanse.

Cuando al fin terminaron de bailar todos fueron sirviendo las mesas,m colocaron una botella de dos litros de Coca Cola, cosa que no tomo y me he negado a volver a hacerlo en mi vida; una botella de ron bacardi, una de agua mineral, cubetas rebosantes de hielo y el plato fuerte: Carne con puré de papas y pastas, las cuales se veían deliciosas. En esos momentos Ayumi volvió a mi mesa, la cual curiosamente estaba ocupada por Sesshomaru y por mí y en la cual había espacio para seis personas más. Cuanto estuvimos todos juntos nuevamente (Ayumi y su novio y nosotros dos) los temas de conversación salían al aire con fluidez y sin apuros.

-Quiero agua- dije un poco atragantada.

-¿Te sirvo de esta?- preguntó Sesshomaru galantemente señalando el agua mineral. Y aunque las buenas intenciones le ganaban a cualquiera el alma mi cara de repugnancia lo hizo echarse para atrás.

-No me gusta el agua mineral- respondí a secas queriendo obviarle a mi mente un suceso de hace muchos años en la que el agua mineral comenzaba a ganar fama y en la cual casi devuelvo toda mi comida con solo haber probado un sorbo de esta.

-Pediré al mesero un poco de agua natural- mientras tanto dirigí mi mano hacia la hielera para sacar unos cuantos hielos y esperar a que estos se derritieran sin importarme en realidad la cantidad de tiempo que llevara este proceso. Sesshomaru debió haberse dado cuenta de que la hielera de su lado tenía la mayoría de los hielos derretidos por lo que volcó su contenido en mi vaso y me dijo con gracia.

-Agua natural

-Gracias- le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Pasada media hora las luces se apagaron y el Dj colocó el boom de sus efectos de sonido, para entonces los meseros solo habían dejado los vasos y las botellas, retirando todo lo demás. Me encontraba un poco ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que bailar es una de mis actividades favoritas pero no había tenido el placer o la desgracia de la música de este lado del mundo por lo que tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-Amiga párate y vamos a la pista que yo no me voy a sentar en toda la noche- me decía Ayumi gritando a todo pulmón puesto que la música ya no nos dejaba hablar normal debido a su volumen tan alto. Yo le sonreí de lado, como esas sonrisas de caricaturas medio raras y torcidas que denotan la duda del personaje –No me pongas esa cara y párate- dijo para finalmente irse con Franc a la pista de baile. Mientras yo miraba ansiosa de estar allá el espectáculo de los cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música sin implicar necesariamente movimientos sexosos como los de los videos musicales que últimamente salían. Al parecer Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba porque aunque no necesitaba preguntármelo él lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Bailamos?- tomé su mano con dulzura mientras él cerraba sus dedos alrededor de los míos de manera protectora. En ese instante solo pude recordar a Houyo, no porque mis sentimientos hacia el siguieran vivos, sino que al separarnos de manera no planeada creí que todo seguiría su curso normal pero no; una cosa es lo que yo pienso y otra es lo que pide mi cuerpo y este me estaba reclamando a gritos el amor que había esperaba seguir recibiendo. Haciéndome sentir amada solo con el gesto de invitarme a bailar.

Así seguimos como hasta la media noche, había canciones muy chistosas que obviamente no conocía; la mejor parte era en la que comenzaba a tener dos pies izquierdos y le perdía el paso, más Sesshomaru no había más que abrazarme para luego soltarnos en carcajadas. Mientras la voz del Dj retumbaba fuertemente en mis oídos debido al gran volumen de la música aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

En el tumulto salió Ayumi, su novio no estaba con ella, al parecer se había quedado en la mesa saboreando un vaso del Baccardi que nos habían regalado. Me tomó del brazo de manera inesperada y Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Me veía como si supiese lo que mi amiga tramaba, esta me puso en una fila detrás de ella y me dijo, "Tú solo sígueme".

Mi tía en más de una ocasión me había comentado que en la mayoría de las celebraciones importantes había un baile que TODOS hacían y al parecer ya era la hora en la fiesta porque vi a muchos levantarse y dirigirse al centro del salón junto con nosotros. Después de varios trastrabillazos y una pisada de Sesshomaru pude aprenderlo de memoria y lo continuamos haciendo durante dos canciones más.

Nunca había bailado por tanto tiempo en una fiesta así que me tome un descansito, Franc me ofreció prepararme una bebida para refrescarme, a la cual le colocó un poco de todo. Un dedo de Baccardi, uno de coca-cola y agua mineral. Al principio me negué, no me gusta tomar, o bueno si, depende de mí humor, es complicado; a final de cuentas me bebí el vaso poco a poco, estaba suave aunque no podía decir que se me antojara, pero para la ocasión no estaba nada mal. Sesshomaru también saboreo un poco de ella.

Estaba considerando el quedarme sentada lo que quedaba de la fiesta pero mis oídos tuvieron que dar el brazo a torcer cuando "Billie Jean" estaba comenzando a sonar así que con las mismas me levanté y jale a Sesshomaru, sin pena ni gloria. Ayumi tampoco se quedaba atrás por lo que el vaso de Franc se quedó a la mitad mientras era arrastrado a la pista de baile, en la cual solo quedábamos alrededor de ocho personas, incluyéndome.

A las 12.58 mis pies ya no aguantaban más por lo que Sesshomaru al ver mi cansancio tomó la iniciativa para determinar que era suficiente. Suavemente me susurró "_Despídete para que podamos irnos"_, asentí abracé a Ayumi por largos e interminables segundos, luego fui con sus padres, su novio y al final Ale, a quién no había felicitado oficialmente. Su madre antes de irme me regaló uno de los hermosos centros de mesa en colores rosado y fucsia y cuyo tope poseía un hermoso arreglo floral en rosas rosadas, aunque era mucho color rosa en un solo objeto para mi gusto, no dejaba que su belleza se opacara.

Salimos para tomar un taxi rumbo a mi casa, durante el camino el cansancio me había cerrar los ojos sin dejar de caminar y con el arreglo en las manos, estaba plenamente consciente del hecho de que este podía salirse de mis manos en cualquier momento y romperse en mil pedazos. Sesshomaru con la lucidez siempre a flote, me quito el jarrón de vidrio y paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sabía que si seguía en esas terminaría saludando de besos el piso, lo cual sería toda una vergüenza.

Subimos al taxi más próximo que había parqueado y dimos las instrucciones para que nos llevara los más rápido posible sabía que el camino no duraría más de diez minutos, aún así me acomodé mejor para poder recostar en su pecho, aspirando el perfume de olor tan masculino que llevaba puesto, acolchonada por la suavidad de su camisa. Éste me siguió la corriente; yo. Por necesidad, mi cuerpo me lo pedía y él, Dios sabrá porque, a lo mejor por gusto del momento. No estaba segura.

Llegamos a mi casa, ya mi primo esta allí por lo que mande un mensaje de notificación a mi tía quien me lo había pedido como un favor. Le sonreí a Sesshomaru de manera suave y con los ojos casi cerrados del sueño; al momento de despedirnos, pues él ya se iba a su casa nos fundimos en un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla, pero para mi sorpresa él giro el rostro haciendo que se volviera uno casto, que me transmitía la tibieza de su ser. Esto arrebató todo mi sueño, despabilándome por completo, sorprendida. El solo volvió a sonreírme para darme otro beso, ahora en la mejilla.

-La pasé muy bien, mañana te llamo, así que no dejes tu celular por allí- Después de eso solo pude ver la puerta cerrarse.

¿Qué había pasado? En solo unas horas el hermano de la persona que me gusta había conseguido besarme y hacer que me sintiera amada después de seis meses de soltería. La confusión se apoderó de mi ser, momentos así solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Shakespeare "_Be or not to be_"por que esa, es la cuestión.

Espero les haya gustado.

Para estar en mayor contacto pueden buscarme en fb o si les gusta mi modo de escritura pueden visitar mi blog donde escribo piezas originales.

"A little world of art" .mx/

Besos a todas.

Pd: Como cortesía trataré de agregar alguna recomendación a cualquier actualización que haga. La de hoy es el manga de "Hey! Class president" las ovas son muy cheveres pero el manga sin duda es fulminante. Espero alguna lo lea y me comente que le pareció. Una vez más besos.


End file.
